The Domain Name System (DNS) assigns domain names (or host names) to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses. The DNS is a distributed data system that utilizes a client-server architecture. Under this architecture, a DNS client sends a query to a DNS server to resolve (e.g., translate) a domain name into an IP address. The DNS server resolves the specific domain name within a domain space available in the DNS. In instances when the DNS client does not receive a response from the DNS server or receives an error response from the DNS server, the DNS client is unable to complete a communication process that invoked the DNS query.